The End of Silliness?
Silly Sing-Along 2 - The End of Silliness? is the eleventh episode in the PokemonTales animated series. Released on November 21, 1998 on VHS, it is the second of several sing-along videos. In this episode, Pikachu has cancelled "Silly Songs With Eevee", prompting Eevee to drown his sorrows in Ash's Pikachu's Ice Cream Diner (modeled on Joshua Hawks's famous 1981 painting Nighthawks). Songs # PokemonTales Theme Song # The Song of Cebu (from Josh and the Big Wall) # Promised Land (from Josh and the Big Wall) # Good Morning George (From Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Thankfulness Song (From Madame Blueberry) # Keep Walking (from Josh and the Big Wall) # Big Things Too (From Dave and the Giant Pickle) # I Can Be Your Friend (from Are You My Neighbor?) # Dance of the Evolution (From Rack, Shack and Benny) # Lagoon Song (from God Wants Me To Forgive Them) # The Water Buffalo Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?)† # God Is Bigger (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Love My Lips (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) # Oh, NO! (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) # Stand Up! (from Rack, Shack and Benny) # The Hairbrush Song (from Are You My Neighbor?) # The Bunny Song (From Rack, Shack and Benny) # Stuff Mart Rap (from Madame Blueberry) # His Cheeseburger (from Madame Blueberry) # The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps The video features the seven new Silly Songs since the release of A Very Silly Sing-Along and includes the previously unreleased Silly Song "The Yodeling Vetranarian of the Alps" which was later in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. It also includes a selection of other songs from previously released PokemonTales episodes. Trivia * This is the first episode where Pikachu, Chespin Bunnelby and Braixen are minor characters. *After "The Thankfulness Song" ends, Eevee breaks down in tears, downheartedly singing "Come for the Ride". * Rowlet's ice cream parlor is based on a painting titled "Nighthawks" which shows a bartender, a man and a woman at the bar. * Some songs like My Name is Daniel, We've Got Some News, We Are the Grapes of Wrath, Love Your Neighbor, Think of Me, and The Lord has Given been added. But some how, most of these songs are added on the Future DVD Releases of The End of Silliness?, as well as the Future DVD Releases of Very Silly Songs. * This special, unlike the rest of the childish and lighthearted PokemonTales series, is more darker in tone, as Eevee is seen to be very depressed about his catastrophe, even going so far as to give himself a headache (as evidenced by the distortion in Eevee's nightmare, as well as the ice pack Rowlet gives Eevee after the theme song), paralleling how some adults in the real world use alcohol as a coping mechanism for depression. ** Incidentally, some moments in the video might be too frightening for some younger viewers (like Eevee's nightmare sequence, when Bunnelby reveals himself, and when Eevee screams a Big No!). **What's also worth noting is, aside from the songs used in the special, the main plot isn't affiliated with the Christian religion, unlike the rest of the series. * The opening scene of the stormy city and the music is a homage, reference, reminiscent and is very similar to the 2024 Pixar short film, "Red's Dream 2". *†''Big Things Too'' is cut from the Future DVD Releases of the video, but returns in the Future DVD Releases of Very Silly Songs. Category:VHS Category:1996